The Fault in Out Stars Epilogue: Gus' Aftermath
by 2012ChampsUK
Summary: The lives of Hazel and Isaac's are about to change due to Van Houten's reality check.
1. Chapter 1

"The Fault in Our Stars" epilogue.

After the loss of my beloved Gus I've tried to contact Vliegenthart and schedule a meeting with Van Houten- in America of course. I'd written her a day ago, and haven't left Phillip or my computer. My screen lit up as I received a new message from the one and only Vliegenthart. It read as follows;  
"Dearest Hazel,  
I have contacted Van Houten, but as you know I have resigned so it was nearly as a friend. He was surprisingly sober when I made your invitation aware to him. He told me he would let the idea turn in his mind. I do hope you two could meet again.  
Yours truly,  
Vliegenthart."  
As I figured; he didn't give me a definite answer. One thing stood out in this email. "He was surprisingly sober..." The word "sober" and Van Houten hadn't been synonymous since the peak of my knowledge on the subject. I wondered if it was just a No Drink day. He must have ran out of liquor.  
After Gus passed, I started to become one of Isaac's closest friends. He was just starting to figure his computer system out when a new update was made available. "Where's the trophies when you need them," he mumbled. He always found a way to make me smile. Not like an Augustus Waters smile but a good enough smile.  
Isaac's mom said that he had been talking about Gus more and more as the time passed. She mentioned Isaac saying something about a robotic eye- to which I pondered the limited pool of ways he'd bring that up without sounding crazy. It then dawned on me, Gus had mentioned it'd be 'cool' if a scientist could invent that.  
So, that night I went home and decided to look into a "robotic eye". On google, none the less. To no surprise, there were few results beside the comic book characters. I started to design a eye. Mostly just because I can't do many other things, but because I had some odd slew of faith in myself to succeed. As I started to look into the operation of an eye, I realized how simple it would be to build. But the risk of installation would be high.  
The use of my wish is starting to bite me now.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still looking at different ways of designing Isaac's eye. There were so many different combinations to size, color, and shape. I still hadn't told Isaac that I was looking into this for him. I had however received a letter in the mail, which was peculiar because I only give out my email.  
This letter was from non other than Van Houten himself. Before opening I was confident that it was going to be a drunk slur of how repulsive I was to ask him to fly here. I was wrong, well kinda.  
"My Dearest Hazel,  
It's Peter Van Houten. It was brought to my attention by my, reinstated, assistant Lidewij that you were asking me to fly to America and visit. I am sad to inform you that I will not make the trip. Nor, assuming you were going to ask this, will I start the sequel to 'An Imperial Affliction'.  
Yours truly,  
Peter Van Houten."  
The stench of alcohol was absent on this letter, which brought some surprise to me. This letter was of no surprise. I hadn't gotten my hopes up when I read the return address. Van Houten has been a very planned out disappointment.  
I neglected to write him back with the knowledge of my letter ending up in the trash bag. After reading the letter I invited Isaac to the literal heart of Jesus.  
When he arrived I helped him to the elevator. The whole ride down was silent and I was immersed in thought on wether or not to reveal my design for his "robotic eye".  
The decision was made. "Isaac?" I muttered out of weak lungs.  
"Yeah, Hazel from support group?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Remember when Gus had mention something about a robotic eye?" I said with a sense of regret.  
"What about it?" He said with some confusion.  
"I have been looking into designing one. I know it's a dumb concept but I wanted to see if it was possible." I said with even more regret than before.  
"Are you serious Hazel?" He said an before I could start defending myself, "that is awesome. Can it work? Have you contacted anyone to make it?"  
He was interested. Wait, how does that happen. "Umm, I was just drawing different shapes because I was looking at them. I didn't think about telling anybody except you. We don't have the money to fund this." I said with shock visible in my voice.  
"But I can fund it." I turned to see Van Houten standing sober. For a big man he was nimble and stealthy.  
"What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't come." I said with some anger.  
"Hazel Grace, do you think I would honestly neglect the wishes of my number one fan. Whom reminds me of my lost daughter. I merely sent that letter so when I arrived, you would be shocked," he continued. "however, I have a feeling this next news will be of bigger shock. I have not touched a flask of whisky since returning to Amsterdam. I had my assistant smash them all in an attempt to sober up."  
Van Houten wasn't one to lie. Although I had my doubts. "Would you fund this project?" Isaac spoke up not knowing where Van Houten was.  
"If it's a way to one-up cancer, I would gladly fund every dime." Van Houten said with tears welling up in his eyes and a smirk on his round face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Van Houten, I can never thank you enough. But, what made you want to fund a project for a boy you have never met except for at a funeral?" Isaac said into the room.  
"Well, Isaac," Van Houten said looking at me to insure he said his name correctly, "I lost my daughter to cancer. I have been drinking my sorrows away since, my trip to America realized that it doesn't only effect the parents, but effects those whom have devolved friendships with the patient. I would be willing to put my life savings towards this eye."  
Isaac got a huge smile on his face as Van Houten was finishing, I could tell he was interested. "Sir, thank you so much again," Isaac reassured his joy.  
"The pleasure is mine." Van Houten said tearing up.  
With that we left the literal heart of Jesus and returned to Isaac's. As soon as we arrived, Isaac went to his computer and started researching scientists around us. Having been out and about I returned home to visit my mother, or what remained from the college student corpse on the couch. She had finished one class and was catching up on ANTM when I walked in.  
I stayed long enough to eat and take a nap. I got a call from Isaac who found a doctor who would be willing to talk to us about this robotic eye.  
To my surprise this doctor checked out. He had a medical degree, office to himself, not in a basement. I was shocked.  
"Hello?" Isaac said searching for the secretary.  
"Umm hello? Do you have an appointment," a little old lady asked as she turned the corner to the desk.  
"Yes ma'am. Isaac to see Dr. Kuliwitz." Isaac said sounding worried.  
"Have a seat and the doctor will call you when he's ready." She said with a smile on her face.  
After meeting with the doctor, we have figured out that this idea is possible, with a lot of money and time. This doctor is willing to invest time to help beat cancer.


End file.
